


Band-aids and Brothers

by StardustInYourEyes



Series: After the Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I imagine this is how most of their interactions went before the series started, This is before they became himbros in S2, reference to blood/minor injury, the girls are fightingggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustInYourEyes/pseuds/StardustInYourEyes
Summary: Luther and Diego run into each other at the drugstore
Series: After the Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Band-aids and Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one-shots of the Hargreeves siblings interacting after leaving the Academy

Luther had just started the car when he felt something dripping down his forehead. He glanced into the rearview mirror and saw a large cut on his forehead oozing blood, a little souvenir from the hostage situation he had just stopped. He rummaged around in the console until he found a napkin and wiped his forehead off. Almost instantly, blood welled up again and overflowed.  


He debated just pressing the napkin against the wound until he got home, but that would be at least half an hour. He’d be better off getting a small box of band-aids from somewhere. There was a drugstore a few blocks away, so he changed lanes and headed there.  


Under the bright fluorescent lights of the store, he looked down the aisles, pressing the quickly saturating napkin to his forehead. The first aid section was on the far side of the store, its shelves surprisingly sparse. Right when he was about to reach the bandage shelf, someone else turned the corner at the other end of the aisle. Luther unthinkingly glanced up to see who it was, and immediately regretted it.  


“Oh.” Diego said flatly.  


Luther didn’t bother to respond. He reached out for the last box of band-aids, but Diego’s hand snaked out and grabbed it before he could. “Hey!” Luther protested. “I was here first!”  


“What, are you not living at the Academy anymore?” Diego asked in a mocking tone. “Just use the band-aids there.”  


Luther glared at him. “I need one now.”  


Diego tucked the box under his arm securely. “Well, maybe you should’ve brought some with you,” he said smugly. “You know, planned ahead. Like a good leader would.”  


Luther scoffed. “Oh, like you would know anything about being a leader, Number Two.”  


Diego snarled and was about to come back with a retort, but right then a little old lady came tottering up the aisle. Luther gave her a polite smile, and Diego just stomped away to the check-out.  


Luther searched the shelves again, hoping to find a misplaced box of band-aids, but he could only find a couple of rolls of gauze and some antiseptic. He sighed in frustration and settled for a roll of paper towels from the paper goods aisle.  


He got in line behind Diego, who turned around and gave him a smirk. Luther pointedly refused to make eye contact, not wanting to give him any sense of satisfaction. “Next!” the cashier called. Diego sauntered up and slowly placed the box of band-aids on the counter, dragging it out so Luther could see.  


Luther silently gave thanks that he no longer had to share a house with Diego.  


“I can take whoever’s next,” another cashier said, opening up a second register. Luther walked past Diego, purposely bumping into him, and set down his roll of paper towels. He finished his transaction at the same time as Diego, so he hovered around the doorway for a moment, pretending to search his wallet instead of interacting with his brother. Diego brushed past him and walked out without saying anything.  


Luther waited another couple of seconds and walked out as well, glad that whole interaction was done. But then Diego paused on the sidewalk, causing Luther to almost walk into him. He opened the box of band-aids and tossed one behind him. It bounced off Luther’s chest and fell onto the ground, landing next to an old, smushed piece of gum. Then he strode over to his car, got in, and slammed the door behind him.  


Luther scowled and headed towards his car, pausing to grind the band-aid under his heel.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I've just decided that the little old lady is Olga Foroga. It's canon that she's immortal.


End file.
